Fading
by Sharpcharm
Summary: Gunther gets into a fight with a gang. An injury sends him to the hospital. Will he survive? Just a 4 or 5 part story. Romance, Tragedy, and Spiritual.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know another story. It's only going to be a 4 or 5 part story. This idea just came to me. so I decided to write it down.**

* * *

><p>Gunther walked through the cold and darked night of Chicago. He looked worse than anyone you could have seen. He had a cut on his forehead, blood oozing out of his cheek, and a pool of blood on his chest. He had just been in a fight with 6 guys. He fought fairly, but they were older and tougher than him. He stepped in front of CeCe's front step, and sat there. He needed help bad. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed CeCe's number. The call rings 3 times before CeCe picks it up.<p>

"Gunther, why are you calling me at 6 o'clock at night?" CeCe asks a little irritated

"CeCe, I need help. Please come down in front your porch."

CeCe quickly sits up on the couch "What's wrong?"

"I got jumped. CeCe, I'm bleeding bad here, come down fast" Gunther groans at the end of his sentence. His effort to talk made the wound burn, a little more.

"I'll be there" she hung up the phone, and puts on her slippers. She got off the couch and ran downstairs to the front porch. When she arrived she found Gunther, on the floor bleeding. She quickly kneeled down. She put his head on her lap, and saw that he had a gash of blood, on his shirt. "Gunther, Gunther, look at me." she smacks him in the face, and he looks at her "Did you get stab?"

Gunther nods

"Can you get up?"

Gunther nods again. She gets up, and takes his arm, and wraps it around her shoulder. She helps him up the apartment. She opens the door to her apartment, and lays him down on the couch. She was lucky that her mom was working a night shift, and her brother was sleeping, so that he wouldn't see this much blood.

She takes off his jacket, and his shirt. The blood was coming from a hole in his left abdomen. She was a little taken back, because she had never seen someone with a knife wound before.

"I'm going to call Rocky, to come and help me" she says to him, hoping he would not realize the fear in her. She runs to the window, and takes one more look at Gunther, to see that he getting paler by the second. She sighs knowing that she might risk his life, by going upstairs and going back. She quickly run back to him. "I'll do it myself."

She runs to the bathroom, and comes out with a towel, bucket of water, and some alcohol. She quickly went next to him, and pour a little bit of alcohol on the towel.

"This is going to sting... a lot" she says before putting the towel on his wound. He screams in pain as the alcohol burned through his wound. "Gunther, it will only sting worse if you move" she says trying not to show him how scared she was.

Gunther nods and sucks it up, to keep from screaming. CeCe looks at him then slowly dabs the alcohol again. CeCe takes out the towel, and wrings the blood from it. The wound was not as deep as she thought it would be. She took out the towel, and repeats the process, until the wound was dry. She got a bandaid and put it on his wound. After finishing with cleaning, she got up and went in the bathroom with the towels.

After 6 minutes in the bathroom, she came out hands free. Gunther seemed to be getting his color back. He star ted to get up, but CeCe pushed him back down.

"Stay. You need your strength"

"Thank you CeCe. This mean a lot"

"It's okay." she pauses "I thought I was going to lose you tonight. You scared me half to death." she lays on top of him. Gunther wraps his arm aournd her.

"Well thank god I had you as a friend" he says to her. CeCe smiles and takes a look at him.

"CeCe!"

CeCe jumped and quickly got off of Gunther, when Flynn's voice came through the back. She ran to his room, leaving Gunther behind.

"What Flynn?"

Flynn pulls the covers off his head, and sits up, "I want some hot cocoa"

CeCe rolls her eyes "Seriously? You called me over here because you want some hot chocolate?"

"I can't sleep"

"Eats some mints" she takes a mint packet from her back pocket, and throws it at him.

"A mint? I wanted some hot chocolate, not some round mouthwash"

CeCe sighs "Give me 20 minutes"

"Fine. But I'll be counting" he says before putting the covers back on his head.

CeCe nods and goes back to Gunther. When she found him, he wasn't on the couch. He had his shirt on and was on the fire escape. CeCe ran to him.

"Gunther, where are you going?"

He looks at her "I'm going to stand up to that guy"

She looks at him like he was crazy "Gunther, the guy that stabbed you? Are you crazy?"

"I have to show them not to mess with me. If I don't come back... know that I-I" he stops his words, and jumps off the fire escape. He lands on his feet like a cat, and dashes out in the night.

CeCe wanted to run after him and stop him, but she could not leave Flynn alone. She quickly ran up the fire escape and went to Rocky's apartment. She climbed through Rocky's apartment and found Rocky in bed.

"ROCKY GET UP!" she screams, making Rocky fall out of bed and on the floor. "Good. Now you are up, please watch Flynn for me. Thank you and I will be back in a sec" she goes out the window and jumps down. She was lucky that Gunther left about 14 seconds ago, and she could still hear his footsteps. She wanted to call him, but she knew that running and talking at the same time burned energy, and she needed all the energy she could get.

She saw Gunther stop in front of 6 guys near an alley. 2 were sitting on top of a dumpster.

* * *

><p>Gunther pushed the 4 guys away and went in front of the 2.<p>

"Hey, Felix" Gerald says nudging Felix on the arm "Didn't we stab this guy" he points to Gunther.

Felix didn't smirk or laugh. He hops off the dumpster. "I guess I didn't push it far enough. A mistake I won't make twice"

"I'm going to stick that knife so far up your ass, you'll choke on it" Gunther says menacingly. He looks at Felix one more time, before socking him to the jaw.

Seeing this, all the rest of the guys started attacking Gunther. One guy picked up a rusty pipe, and swung it at Gunther. It missed him by a few diameters, but still managed to make him fall down. Gunther winces in pain as the tiny pebbles dug into his back. He cuts his head to the right, and sees another rusty pipe right beside him. He quickly dived for it, as the attacker raised his pipe.

The attacker hesitated, but only for a split second. He charged at Gunther and raised his pipe to strike. He was nearly on top of Gunther, when Gunther raised up his pipe. The pipes hit with each other, and reverberated like thunder in the tiny alley. They both fell back and hit the pavement.

As Gunther tried to get up, a foot kicked him down. It was Gerald pinning him down.

"Stop!" CeCe yells, stopping the guys in their tracks.

Gunther turns his head and looks at CeCe "CeCe, stop! Get-" a kick to the head stopped his sentence.

Felix smirks and walks towards Gunther "Is this your girlfriend?"

"That's not your buisness, swine!" Gunther yells at him.

Felix kicks him in the jaw again. He walks towards CeCe and starts circling her. "What's your name?"

"None of your buisness" CeCe replies

"Oh I must know"

"Get use to disappointment" she replies bodly

"Feisty! I like that" he whispers in her ear

"Get away from her!" Gunther yells

"That's not your call to make" he walks over to Gunther and grabs him by the collar. He punches Gunther in the jaw and throws him against the dumpster. He goes next to CeCe, and pulls out his knife. "Wish him luck" he runs towards Gunther at full speed to stab him, but gets pushed to the ground.

He looks up from the ground and sees CeCe. He smirks "You are really lucky you're cute". He gets up and walks over to CeCe "You've got guts. You're the first girl to stand up to me"

"I don't care!" CeCe snaps

"Watch your tone" he warns

"Or what?" CeCe demands

"Or else-" he was stop when he was tackled to the ground by Gunther. The knife dropped from his hand, and Gunther started punching him left and right. Unfortunately, the knife landed right next to Felix's hand. He kicks Gunther off him, and reaches for the knife. Before Gunther could attack him again, the knife was thrown, and a scream filled the alley.

Gunther looked down at his stomach, as red liquid started filling his shirt, and fell down on the ground.

"Yo, lets get out of here" Gerald yelled, as he ran towards Felix, and pulled him up. They ran out of the alley and left Gunther on the ground.

CeCe quickly ran and kneels towards Gunther. She quickly pulled out her phone and calls 911.

"Hello, I need an ambulance right away. My friend was just stabbed, and I-I" she couldn't finish her sentence. "I need an ambulance to 37 Jeanet Street, right behind the building. You'll find an alley, just behind the building."

_"Okay, m'am, just stay calm. If the knife is not in there deep, take it out. We'll be right there" _The police man says before hanging up.

CeCe turns her attention back to Gunther, who was losing a lot of blood fast.

"Don't worry, I am going to help you. Don't you die on me". She grabs the knife and pulls it out, then quickly putting pressure on the wound. She kept looking around the alley to see if the ambulance was coming, but nothing was happening. Her hope started fading, and fading, as Gunther's eyes close and he slumped into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be update soon. Tell me if it was good or not. I would really appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for lateness.**

* * *

><p>CeCe paced back and forth in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for the news. It's been 1 hour since, they came here with him. Her heart was beating faster than it ever was. She went and stood in a sheltered corner where her thoughts roam round and round with only the thoughts of Gunther dying. She froze in fear, and shivered in disbelief. The cold air singing around her, silence eating her surronding leaving the sigh of her loneliness shooting air out of her mouth with each breathe she took. Nothing could be worse than this.<p>

"CeCe, were here"

CeCe turns her head in the direction the voice came from, and saw Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Tinka, Flynn, and her mom running towards her.

"How is he?" Mrs. Jones asks.

CeCe shakes her head "I don't know."

Rocky puts one arm around CeCe and gets her to sit down. "Look, I'm sure he's okay. He's probably just recovering." She tries to act strong for CeCe, but inside she was scared for her life. She was scared that for the first time, she was going to lose someone she cares about deeply. It may not seem like it, but she never wanted or wants anything bad to happen to Gunther.

"How long until these doctors will come!" CeCe yells out in frustration. She had finally snapped. The emotions hiding in her ever since she entered this hospital, came out in a blistering yell.

"CeCe, they are helping him. Just be patient" Mrs. Jones says, trying to calm her daughter down.

CeCe sighs and nods her head. Silence was the best thing right now for her.

"I need the family of Gunther Hessineffer, please" The doctor calls out, breaking the silence between the group.

CeCe raises her head and sees the doctor. She quickly ran in front of the doctor with hope.

"Is he okay?" she asks desperately. The suspence was killing her.

"I... maybe you should come with me" He leads her into the room, Gunther was wheeled in. The rest of the guys didn't follow her. She went in his room, and saw him lying in his bed. She couldn't hear the moniter due to the noise the machine were making.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please click on this link, and open it in another window. It goes with the story, and it will make it much better. **

.com/watch?v=aBHcUv_42zI

* * *

><p>CeCe looked confused "I don't get it. He's alright, right?"<p>

The doctor gulps "I'm sorry. The knife punctured his-"

"He's alright, right?" she asks one more time, but more fiercely than before. She hated when doctor's started their sentence with sorry.

The doctor shakes his head "I'm afraid he's gone."

"This is some sick joke. This can't be happening. This is not real" She began babbling like an idiot. She grabs the doctor by the collar "Please tell me this is a joke" She stood there waiting for the doctor to response, but nothing came from his mouth. She quickly went next to him on the bed. She grabbed a fistfull of his shirt "Gunther... Gunther please wake up." She hoped that his eyes would open, but it did not. They remained closed, and his heartbeat never started. "Gunther you can't do this to me" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Miss..." The doctor touches her on her shoulder, and tries to console her.

She turns around and pushes the doctor away "Don't touch me! Why didn't you help? You could have saved him" She turns back to Gunther and wraps her arms around his cold, limp, dead body. She started sobbing into his shirt even more "Please don't leave me!"

"CeCe, is he okay" Tinka ran through the door with a smile on her face. Her smile faded when she saw CeCe crying and Gunther's eyes closed. "Gunther?"

"I'm really sorry, Miss" The doctor tries to console Tinka.

"He's dead? My brothers dead." Tinka couldn't believe what she just heard. She quickly ran out the room, and out the hospital.

CeCe on the other hand, did not leave. She kept sobbing, until the nurse told her that the nice man needed the body. She relunctantly got off, but her crying never ceased. She slowly slumped to the floor and sat there. She sat there quietly, her arms wrapped tightly around herself in a hug, hoping to comfort herself. Her body gently rocked back and forth, her cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from her glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf her. The pain of never seeing, and hearing they man she had longed secretly loved.

The pain. The pain of all this ran through her body worse than anything she could ever imagine. She couldn't stay here. She had to see him one last time. She got off the floor and dashed outside of the hospital, hoping to find the ambulance still there. Sadly, it was not. There was no ambulance in front of her. Just tiny pellets of rain dropping on her, and the ground.

Even thought she was getting soaking wet, she didn't care. She stood in the rain, looking out across the moors and darkness. All that ran through her mind was the pictures of the guy that had stabbed Gunther. Their starkness and their immutability making her realise that they would always be there.. after he had gone, long after he was only a memory, perhaps not even that.

Gunther was gone. All because of a stupid gang fight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems a little weird that he died early, but it's part of the story. You'll understand it all at the end. Oh and sorry for all that explanation. I wanted to make the feeling feel real. Btw, hardest thing ever. I had to find a way to keep it simply, but still real.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys hate me don't you? I know I would. Anyway, I am really sorry. I got busy with school work and all that stuff. I will try and continue updating weekly, but it might be hard. **

* * *

><p>"CeCe, lets go"<p>

CeCe heard someone say behind her. She knew it was Ty but didn't say anything. She just kept starring in the distance.

"CeCe you're going to catch your death out here" Ty says trying to pull her back inside.

CeCe slowly turns her head. "Who cares? Who cares about anything?" She asks in a soft voice. By now she was lucky to even have a care in the world. Her best friend -even thought they never admit it- was gone. There is no one on this planet that felt the same way she did. No ones feels it because inside she feels hollow, sick to her stomach, depressed, weepy, exhausted, drained of all energy. There's also a feeling of incompleteness. It feels so bad that it could break an emotional person to pieces.

Ty sighs "CeCe it's not your fault that he died. You can't stop faith"

"You're right... it's not my fault..."

"Exactly, so come on, we have to..." Before he could finish, CeCe cut him off again.

"It's his fault... and I'm going to make him pay"

"What? CeCe..." Before Ty could start again CeCe was already running. "CeCe this is ridicules" He screams after her before dashing straight behind her.

As CeCe ran all was on her mind was finding him. She had to find the guy that stabbed Gunther. She knew that he was probably hiding, but she did not care. She was going to find him whether he was hiding in the center of the earth. She was going to find him and make him pay for causing the life of Gunther.

As she ran faster and faster her legs becoming wary as her feet desperately attempted to keep up. Her heart was beating a million times faster than before. Her breathing quickens, trying to appease her need for oxygen, but it is disturbed. As she slips and fall she fails to attain balence her hope is slowly coming to a cease. She slowly comes to a stop as she feels her legs cannot run anymore. There she loses her hope and slowly kneels on the wet ground. She feels she can not go one anymore.

"CeCe! CeCe stop"

She hears Ty's voice in the backround. She didn't even turn around, she just slowly rose up from the ground. Regardless on how much her body rejects she has to complete her task. She gets up from the ground and starts running again. Lucky for her she was 4 blocks from where the scene had happen.

She arrived behind the building and comes to a stop. The police tape line was there, blocking her enterence. She raises the tape and walk under it. She stands there in place looking at the place.

"Is he okay?"

She hears a voice. She slowly turns around to see Felix slowly walking towards her.

"Did he die?"

She scoffs. "What do you think happens when you get stab?" She slowly walks towards him, making him step back. "Why are you backing away? Aren't you the though guy? The guy who isn't afraid of anything?"

He keeps moving back. "That doesn't mean anything"

"Aren't you the guy who kills without no remorse?" She raised her voice at him.

"Stop it" He warns.

"Why? Why should I stop? You're going to murder me too?" She yells at him.

"I said stop it!" He screams at her, making his voice collide with the booming thunder.

"No! You deserve to hear it. You need to hear about how he will never take another breath..."

Before she could finish she was slammed on the wall with Felix grunting and snarling her. She gasps as her back hits the cold hard wall.

"I said stop it! Stop talking about it! Stop..."

While in the middle of his sentence, CeCe raises her knee and kicks him hard in the crotch. He grunts and falls down, making the gun in his pocket clatter on the floor. CeCe quickly seeing the gun, quickly grabs it. Seeing this, Felix quickly gets up. Her tries to run, but his the pain in his groin made it hard, and he falls to the floor.

CeCe slowly fixes the gun and puts her hand on the trigger.

"Please... please don't kill me" Felix begs, slowly turning around.

"Did you give Gunther a chance before you stabbed him?"

"Please don't" He pleads once again.

"You deserve to die"

She pulls the trigger and lets the gun go off. The sound of the gun going off ripped through her ears as if she was right next to a fireworks display, but that did not stop her. She kept firing until the gun was empty. When she heard the click of the gun she slowly drops it on the ground and looks at Felix's body.

"You deserve to die... but I'm not the one going to do it. I'm not a killer like you" She looks at Felix's scared and shaking body. Who knew a though guy would be so scared.

"CeCe stop!"

She turns around and sees Ty running towards her. He had finally catch up to her.

He runs up to her and hugs her. "CeCe please tell me you did not shoot him"

She shakes her head. "No. I unloaded the gun so he would have no bullets left. His life is not mine to take." She gently pushes Ty to the side and starts walking.

As she slowly started walking she swears that she sees something. She catches a glimpse of Gunther's spirit. There is a huge smile on Gunther's face in which brings tears to CeCe's eyes even more. She reaches out to touch him, but before she can reach out and touch him, Gunther disappears. CeCe swore that she thought he heard Gunther say "I love you" before leaving. If only she had said those words before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Again really sorry about the long wait. School had me on so much stress. I finally took the time to write this chapter. I will continue "Pretending" probably tomorrow. It might be update in the middle of the day. It depends. Oh and Ps. The next chapter is the funeral. Then you will read something that you did not expect. <strong>


End file.
